1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tracer control system, and more particularly to a tracer control system which automatically modifies the deflection of a tracer head for each machining operation to thereby permit continuous tracing from rough to finish machining without interruption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tracer control system which calculates the direction and velocity of tracing through utilization of signals from a tracer head tracing the model surface, it is the general practice in the art to use different deflection values of the tracer head for rough and finish machining operations so as to reduce the overall machining time and to provide for enhanced accuracy in the machining operations. In the prior art, however, since the alteration of the deflection is carried out by means for applying a voltage such as a potentiometer or mechanical means, a manual operation is needed for each alteration, which makes it difficult to perform machining operations continuously from rough to finish machining.